Sub:Enkidu/Interlude
Interlude 1 }|Int1| , }} Arrow 1= |Lvl 80, NP1}} |Lvl 80, NP1}} |Lvl 80, NP1}} |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Happy Dream Created for God; Lv60 30,184 HP |en12 = Happy Dream Created for God; Lv58 22,451 HP |en13 = Happy Dream Created for God; Lv58 22,451 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Horror Weaved for Human; Lv62 55,632 HP |en22 = Horror Weaved for Human; Lv58 41,612 HP |en23 = Horror Weaved for Human; Lv62 55,632 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = yes |en31 = Emptiness that Returns to the Earth; Lv90 171,961 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 2= |Lvl 80, NP1}} |Lvl 80, NP1}} |Lvl 80, NP1}} |battle1 = Battle 1/2 |en11 = Shopping Demon King; Lv60 56,358 HP |en12 = Skin Care Emperor; Lv60 58,083 HP |en13 = Cosmetic King; Lv60 55,208 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |b2fatalbattle = yes |en21 = Ishtar; Lv90 153,615 HP |dropicons = All Guaranteed }} *Ishtar gets Attack Up (5 turns) and Critical Rate Up (5 turns) at the start of her battle. |-| Arrow 3= |Lvl 80, NP1}} |Lvl 80, NP1}} |Lvl 80, NP1}} |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Happy Dream Created for God; Lv71 33,020 HP |en12 = Happy Dream Created for God; Lv68 26,327 HP |en13 = Happy Dream Created for God; Lv71 33,020 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Horror Weaved for Human; Lv82 73,450 HP |en22 = Horror Weaved for Human; Lv82 73,450 HP |en23 = Horror Weaved for Human; Lv78 55,867 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = yes |en31 = Shadow of the Beast; Lv90 309,818 HP |dropicons = All Guaranteed }} , Profile Update, Reveals Part 2 }} Trivia * This interlude becomes available on Chaldea Boys Collection 2018 on his rate-up day. }} Interlude 2 }|Int2| Arrow 1= |Lvl 90, NP2}} |arrow = Arrow 1 |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = Enkidu; Lvl 75 413,862 HP 609,000 HP |dropicons = All Guaranteed }} *Support Selection & Party Setup is skipped, as your party will only be the NPC Servant only. * : At the start of the battle, Mordred gains Attack Damage Up and Defense Down Unremovable *Battle ends after Enkidu's first HP is depleted. |-| Arrow 2= |Lvl 90, NP2}} |Lvl 80, NP2}} |arrow = Arrow 2 |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Mušḫuššu; Lvl 43 21,193 HP |en12 = Mušmaḫḫū; Lvl 34 31,135 HP |en13 = Mušḫuššu; Lvl 42 20,716 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Mušmaḫḫū; Lvl 35 32,033 HP |en22 = Mušmaḫḫū; Lvl 34 31,135 HP |en23 = Mušḫuššu; Lvl 42 20,716 HP |battle3 = Battle 3/3 |en31 = Uridimmu; Lvl 35 24,138 HP |en32 = Ugallu; Lvl 43 148,525 HP |en33 = Uridimmu; Lvl 34 23,461 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 3= }} |Lvl 90, NP2}} |Lvl 80, NP2}} |arrow = Arrow 3 |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = "Human"; Lvl 20 46,300 HP |en12 = "Human"; Lvl 21 49,387 HP |en13 = "Human"; Lvl 20 50,839 HP |en14 = "Human"; Lvl 25 48,545 HP |en15 = "Human"; Lvl 22 51,715 HP |en16 = "Human"; Lvl 20 50,839 HP |en17 = "Human"; Lvl 21 48,832 HP |en18 = "Human"; Lvl 21 53,620 HP |en19 = "Human"; Lvl 26 50,471 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = "Human"; Lvl 19 69,473 HP |en22 = "Human"; Lvl 18 65,875 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Remnants of a Maiden; Lvl 56 115,482 HP 115,482 HP |en32 = "Human"; Lvl 16 78,241 HP |dropicons = }} *Battle ends after Remnants of a Maiden's first HP bar is depleted. Noble Phantasm Upgrade (A++ to EX) }} }} Category:Interludes